


Mistress

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus sees what Noctis has.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis is twenty years old, has been training with Gladiolus since he was a child, and he still opens the door of his apartment in his boxers and an old T-shirt. He blinks up at Gladiolus and loudly yawns. He’s clearly just rolled out of bed. He had to have known they were training today. Gladiolus sent him several texts. But sometimes he’s a spoiled brat that still doesn’t get it. 

He grunts, “C’mon in,” and pushes the door wider. Gladiolus glares as he does. While Gladiolus is kicking off his shoes and locking the door again, Noctis putters off to the washroom, robbing Gladiolus of the chance to immediately scold him.

Gladiolus wanders into the apartment and figures he’ll grab himself a snack while he’s waiting. Preferably something Noctis likes. Then stealing it will be like punishment. Except he passes the bedroom door on his way to the kitchenette, and the thick stench of a familiar cologne and endless sex makes his feet move on their own.

Gladiolus blinks, and a second later, he’s standing in the doorway, peering at the unmade bed, where the royal incubus is still stretched across the mattress. He lies on his stomach, a single sheet draped over his rear, the rest of his pale body completely exposed. His head lifts when he notices Gladiolus, his dark eyes darting over. They catch on the bulge in Gladiolus’ crotch first, then slowly drag up to his face. 

Ignis coolly greets, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Gladiolus grunts. Any morning’s good when he gets a glimpse of Ignis’ gorgeous body, but it’d be infinitely better if he could _feel_ it, too. He’s wanted Ignis for about as long as he can remember. It reached its peak when Ignis began training with him, back when Noctis was still young, and Gladiolus swiftly realized that Ignis was more than just a pretty face. He needs sex to survive, to protect the crystal and the royal line, but he does so many things in the hours between Noctis’ stamina. He’s Noctis’ second bodyguard, personal chef, advisor, and everything else under the sun. Usually, he takes care of Noctis’ schedule. 

As if reading Gladiolus’ mind, he murmurs, “I apologize for keeping you waiting. I was aware that Noctis had his training session, but I selfishly wanted to hold him a little longer.”

It’s rare that Ignis admits something like that. Gladiolus knows it’s only happening because they’ve become friends. Ignis trusts him. Even though he must see how badly Gladiolus wants to jump him. Gladiolus wants desperately to crawl onto the bed and pound Ignis into the mattress instead of Noctis across the training room.

But Noctis emerges in the hallway, fully dressed, yawning, “Let’s go.”

Ignis bids, “Good luck.” To Noctis, he calls, “Word hard, Noct. And do come home in time for dinner—I’m making cabbage casserole.”

Noctis makes a mock choking noise that severely pisses Gladiolus off. He’d eat all the vegetables in the world if it meant he got to fuck Ignis after. 

He grunts just, “Bye,” and leaves. Ignis lifts a tired hand and stays where he is, where he belongs: in a bed that isn’t Gladiolus’.


End file.
